Reminiscência
by cinza
Summary: 'Obrigado' havia se tornado uma palavra que não expressava por completo, a gratidão que Uchiha Sasuke sentia por Haruno Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

_Uma pequena homenagem a grandes amigas: Milayne Brambila, Gabs e Dh.  
_

_Obrigada por tudo meninas _

_(Naruto não me pertence)_

* * *

**Capitulo 01**

**Fique**

* * *

_'Obrigado'_ havia se tornado uma palavra que não expressava por completo, a gratidão que Uchiha Sasuke sentia por Haruno Sakura.

* * *

_Certa vez uma menina lhe disse:_

"_Fique"._

_E ele respondeu:_

"_Obrigado"._

_Antes de dar as costas para a luz._

A Grande Quarta Guerra Ninja havia acabado.

Tudo o que sobrara nos corações calejados foi; um punhado de dor, perdas e tímidas pitadas de esperança.

As pessoas reerguiam-se silenciosamente.

E paz era tudo o que mais almejavam.

O vento soprava levemente afagando as copas das árvores, o farfalhar das folhas era o único som que ecoava pela densa floresta.

Sakura olhou novamente para a hitaite em suas mãos, sobre o símbolo da aldeia da folha jazia uma cicatriz incurável.

Algo dentro de si palpitou dolorosamente.

Ela fechou os olhos, as memórias do time sete coloriram em sua mente a felicidade que um dia partilhara com eles.

Kakashi aproximou-se de sua antiga aluna, estendendo a mão em sua direção, hesitou por um momento.

A dor de perder um amigo.

Seus dedos encontraram os fios róseos, bagunçando-os.

Olhos verdes marejados o encararam.

-Nós vamos achá-lo. –O olho visível de Kakashi plissou, seu sorriso mascarado era tão obvio quanto a certeza que tinha sobre o que dissera.

Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos da medicanin, e com um aceno forte ela concordou.

-Um ninja não deve demonstrar sentimentos. –Ela murmurou envergonhada, enquanto limpava as lágrimas.

-Então eu acho que sou um péssimo shinobi.

Sakura olhou para o seu antigo mentor curiosa, ele apenas deu de ombros.

-Vamos, Sai e Yamato estão a nossa espera, vamos trazer o Sasuke logo, não quero ser obrigado a escutar os berros do Naruto.

-Hai!

.

Agilmente os quatro shinobis avançavam floresta adentro, os cães invocados por Kakashi farejavam o rastro de sangue deixado por Sasuke.

-Ele está logo à frente! – Pakkun disse encarando Sakura.

Todos podiam sentir uma assinatura de chakra que ondulava levemente, quase desaparecendo.

Os batimentos cardíacos de Sakura aceleraram rapidamente, suas mãos começaram a suar.

**Desespero.**

-SASUKE!

O grito feminino ecoou pela floresta, dissipando-se lentamente no vento.

Havia uma vida, sangue e temor em suas mãos.

Sakura sabia que não deveria poderia fraquejar.

Lágrimas não se misturaram ao suor desta vez.

Ela o encarava com exasperação, enquanto saturava ferimentos e continha sangramentos.

_Tum, Tum, Tum, Tum... Tum... Tum._

-NÃO MORRE! –Ela ordenou pressionando as mãos sobre o peito dele, enviando ondas fortes de chakra para o coração que batia lentamente.

-Estabiliza... - Ela chamava, orava baixinho. - Por favor, não, não!

_Tum... Tum... Tum..._

-Por favor, fique, Sasuke-kun eu quero que você fique!

.

Ele podia jurar que alguém dizia o seu nome, era uma voz irritante, um pouco doce.

Embora ele odiasse doce, ele não se importava de ouvi-la mais um pouco.

Algo quente afagava gentilmente o seu peito, era uma sensação que o fazia se lembrar de casa.

Um lar que há muito tempo não era seu.

O tempo estava passando.

Tudo a sua volta dava voltas, e por fim tornavam-se tudo escuro.

Ele tentou esticar o braço em direção da voz, mas o seu corpo não o obedecia.

**SASUKE!**

* * *

_O capitulo não foi betado.  
_

_Espero que gostem!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 02**

_Uma vez alguém lhe disse que o tempo curaria toda a sua dor._

_E então, quando ele deu as costas para a esperança, percebeu que o tempo não curava nada._

"_Mentirosos"._

* * *

O paraíso (não) é logo ali.

O frio não se afastaria de seu corpo, e ele não voltaria a sorrir apenas por estar em Konoha – contra a sua vontade.

Tudo continuava envolto de trevas.

Principalmente a sua visão.

* * *

_Quando abriu os olhos, precisou piscar mais de uma vez para ter certeza do que via a sua frente._

_-O... Que? –Sasuke sussurrou confuso._

_A sua frente, estava Mikoto de costas para si enquanto cozinhava algo que cheirava muito bem, ela cantarolava uma canção distraidamente, ao virar se sobressaltou levando a mão para tapar os lábios._

_-Querido, eu não tinha percebido que você estava ai. –Ela riu._

_Mikoto sorriu amavelmente, e então Sasuke percebeu que palavras nunca eram precisas quando se tratava dos sorrisos de sua mãe._

_-Mamãe?_

_-Sim?_

_-Eu também te amo._

_-Oh. _

_-Eu não fui forte... -Sasuke murmurou cabisbaixo, fitando os pequenos pesinhos, suas mãos tremiam. –Você, papai e Itachi... Eu não os protegi. _

_Mikoto suspirou ajoelhando-se defronte ao seu filho mais novo, abraçou-o fortemente aquecendo-o._

_-Você não precisa se odiar mais._

_Os soluços de Sasuke eram abafados pelo colo feminino._

_Tão seguro._

_O som da carne sendo perfurada invadiu os sentidos do Uchiha mais novo, seus olhos arregalaram-se quando o corpo de Mikoto caiu, o sangue espalhou-se pelo chão amadeirado rapidamente._

_-Não... Pode... Ser._

_Mikoto estendeu a mão para Sasuke, seus olhos temerosos buscavam o filho mais novo._

_-Não..._

_Sasuke estancou quando ouviu o som de passos se aproximando, dedos frios tocaram o seu queixo e com firmeza o obrigaram a olhar nos olhos do assassino:_

_-NÃO! _

_Sasuke gritou, ao vislumbrar o homem que matara a sua própria mãe: ele mesmo._

_-É isso o que você realmente é._

_O sharingan fervilhava em seus olhos, o coração palpitando freneticamente enquanto encarava o sorriso de escárnio em sua própria face; o seu reflexo sombrio._

* * *

Os zunidos destoavam em seus ouvidos e lentamente tornavam-se nítidos e mais próximos.

Podia identificar um bip irritante e passos preguiçosos que perambulavam não muito longe de si. Seu corpo ficou em alerto, e apesar de seus instintos estarem à tona, assim como a consciência de que não sabia exatamente onde estava. Seu corpo não obedecia às ordens frenéticas que o cérebro enviava para o resto de seus membros.

Sasuke arfou quando sentiu algo deslizando pelo seu corpo, parecia um lençol. Então dedos mornos lhe tocaram o peitoral, sentia faixas ao redor do seu tórax e o som de uma tesoura cortando-as.

Os dedos do desconhecido passearam pela pele nua de seu braço pousando no dorso de sua mão, a pessoa mexeu em algo conectado a ela, os sons não eram identificáveis e isso o irritou.

Estava à mercê de um estranho, isso não o agradava nem um pouco. Esforçou-se novamente e conseguiu entreabrir os olhos.

Tudo o que viu foi à escuridão.

O aparelho que acompanhava a frequência cardíaca de Sasuke disparou, tomando a atenção da medicanin que trocava o seu soro. Ela o encarou atentamente, analisando a feição dele. Era um misto de surpresa com algo que ela não conseguia decifrar, os olhos dele estavam mais claros do que o convencional.

- Sasuke? - Aquela voz lhe era familiar, a mesma que o chamava enquanto estava sendo dragado pela morte.

Sasuke balbuciou algumas palavras inteligíveis, seus olhos tentavam enxergar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, enquanto o desespero tomava conta de si.

- Acalme-se – ela disse tocando novamente o peitoral masculino, o chackra verde emanava de suas mãos tranquilizando-o. –Descanse. - Ele fechou os olhos lentamente, entregando-se a sensação calorosa que aquelas mãos lhe traziam.

* * *

A academia ninja havia se tornado um hospital improvisado, usado para atender os feridos e abrigar os desabrigados até que as casas fossem restauradas.

Sakura perambulava pelos corredores verificando os pacientes, quando escutou uma voz estridente chamando por ela. Não precisou virar-se para saber que era Naruto.

-Você o achou e não ia me contar? - O loiro puxou-a pelo braço, seus olhos azuis cintilavam enraivecidos. Sakura o encarou, um suspiro cansado escapou pelos lábios secos.

-Você ia ficar me importunando pra poder vê-lo. Ele está sendo vigiado por ANBUs, ou seja, só eu posso ter acesso ao quarto dele – ela explicou calmamente.

-POR QUÊ? –Naruto berrou indignado, ganhando um soco no cocuruto. – Itai!

- Não grite, tem pessoas descansando! –Sakura tentou maneirar no tom de voz. Simplesmente não pode.

-Mas o teme está bem?

- Ele esta se recuperando aos poucos, ainda não acordou – ela mentiu. –Logo, não há o porquê de você vê-lo.

- Tá, mesmo que a bela adormecida esteja dormindo, eu preciso ver com os meus próprios olhos que o teme está mesmo aqui em Konoha.

-Você não acredita em mim?

- Não foi isso que eu disse Sakura-chan. – Naruto resmungou. – É que, bem, você também ainda não acha surreal ele ter voltado?

- Voltado? – Ela riu irônica. – Naruto, nós o trouxemos a força, o Sasuke estava inconsciente.

Naruto ficou calado, os ombros curvaram-se levemente e isso não passou despercebido pela kunoichi.

- Sinto muito Naruto, mas ele estava fugindo, só o encontramos porque ele perdeu muito sangue e não aguentou mais correr.

Aquelas palavras doeram nos dois.

- Temos que entender, ele não sente mais que aqui seja o lar dele.

- Mas poderíamos... Você, eu e o Kakashi-sensei, o time sete, eu sei que isso é algo importante para ele.

- Eu não contaria com isso – murmurou, dando as costas para o amigo – Eu preciso verificar uns pacientes.

Desamparado, o loiro seguiu com o olhar as costas da kunoichi.

Havia tantas coisas que ela precisava saber sobre o clã Uchiha, e nada que ele poderia revelar.

* * *

Sakura cortava uma maça, estava distraída com os seus devaneios.

-Como foi o dia?

-Foi bem, pai. –Ela respondeu sem olhá-lo.

-E o seu amigo? – Questionou. Ela não respondeu de imediato.

-Sakura-chan?

-Bem, hoje ele acordou.

-Hm... Vocês finalmente o trouxeram de volta, não é?

-Não exatamente. –Sakura respondeu entregando as maças para o seu pai.

-Obrigado – ele disse com um sorriso. –Mas, como assim "não exatamente"?

-Bem... Ele veio meio que forçado, certo?

-Entendo, mas não deixa de estar aqui.

-Por mais triste que seja aqui não é mais o lar dele.

-Porque diz isso?

- Pelo o que eu vi nos olhos dele, da ultima vez que... – Ela engasgou, a lembrança do dia em que Sasuke tentara matá-la surgiu violentamente em sua mente. – Ele não nos via mais como amigos, Konoha não é mais nada para ele.

- Sabe filha, se Konoha não significasse mais nada, ele não teria ajudado a salvá-la.  
Sakura fitou Kizashi, seus olhos verdes tremularam quando sentiu a lágrima acumular, levantou-se rapidamente indo em direção á uma janela. Limpou discretamente as gotas que teimaram em cair.

- Eu sou péssimo com isso não sou? – Kisashi sorriu tristemente. – A sua mãe, com certeza seria melhor com as palavras do que eu.

- Não diga isso papai. – Sakura voltou-se para ele. – Você sabe que eu te amo muito, não sabe? - Os dois abraçaram-se, e por mais que sentissem falta de Mebuki, podiam senti-la olhando por eles.

- Nós vamos ficar bem.

* * *

Quando Sasuke finalmente despertou – e os ANBUsestavam ainda mais em alerta -, Sakura foi fazer uma visita rotineira.O encontrou sentado, fitando um ponto qualquer do quarto.

Era o único leito que não era partilhado, afinal, ninguém se sentiria muito seguro estando ao lado de um nukenin perigoso. Ela sabia que ele podia ouvir o seu coração batendo mais forte, o nervosismo de encontrá-lo finalmente a afetava de uma maneira incomoda.

- Como está se sentindo? – Sakura perguntou, ele não respondeu.

Sakura pegou o obituário, parando ao lado da cama.

- Ouvi boatos que você andou infernizando as enfermeiras. –Ela disse. –Suponho que tenha medo que descubram acenou diante dos olhos do Uchiha, ele vacilou ao tentar agarrar a mão dela.

- Esta difícil de ver, Sasuke-_kun_?

- Você continua com uma voz extremamente irritante, Sakura.

A boca da kunoichi formou um leve formato de 'o'.

- Você fala frases agora? - Perguntou. Ele deu de ombros.

- É mesmo necessário isso? – Sasuke murmurou irritado, apontando para o colar de contenção de chakra em seu pescoço.

- Sim, você é prisioneiro de Konoha.

- Hm – limitou-se a dizer.

- Vou examiná-lo - Sakura surpreendeu-se ao examinar Sasuke sem muitos problemas. Ele mais parecia um boneco do que um ser humano.

O mais estranho – para ambos – foi o contato físico.

Os dedos dela eram mornos e carinhosos, iam com calma ao redor dos ferimentos. Quando Sakura examinou os seus olhos, Sasuke podia sentir seu estomago dando cambalhotas.

Ele ficaria cego?

Seria por alguns dias ou anos?

- Bem, você está se recuperando aos poucos. Os seus olhos estão cansados você abusou demais, entretanto, para a sua sorte, com um pouco de tratamento a base de chakra, a sua visão volta.

Sakura sentiu Sasuke suspirar aliviado. Definitivamente, era muito desconfortável estar ao lado do Uchiha.

* * *

_Oi, oi gente :D_

_Obrigada pelas reviews e pelas favoritações, me deixou muito feliz!_

_Desculpem pelo atraso x3_

_Espero que gostem desse capitulo 3_

**PS: Eu tive que repostar o capitulo, devido aos erros que eu encontrei, sinto muito :/**

**PS²: O ffnet come muito espaço, então eu passei a mudar as cenas com esse risco cinza XD**


End file.
